


Your Poison is My Poison

by NancyDfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bug Chasing, Crazy Dean, Croatoan, Croatoan Virus, Episode: s02e09 Croatoan, Gen, Season 2, Supernatural - Freeform, set season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - When Sam is infected with the Croatoan Virus, Dean isn't about to let Sam go out alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Poison is My Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Another older fic I'm reposting. Read the tags so don't be surprised by the content.

“Dean, just get out of here.”

 “No.”

Sam blew out a breath of frustration. The two brothers had been arguing for the past several minutes. He knew his brother wouldn’t leave him without dragging his heels, but Dean was proving to be more stubborn than he imagined. “Damnit, Dean. It's the end for me. It doesn't have to be for you. Go live your life and carry on the business without me.”

 Dean gave a throaty laugh. “And why would I want to do that?”

 “Why wouldn't you want too? What good are both our deaths going to serve?”

 The older brother looked thoughtful for a moment. “Probably nothing.” Then he grinned. “But I don't care. I’m tired of being a hero and giving up everything for some sons of bitches that could care less for me. So, I ask you again, Sammy, why would I want to do that?”

 Sam felt anguished. “Don’t, Dean. Please don’t do this. Don’t die because of me.”

 “Who said anything about dying?”

 “I’m turning into a monster, Dean. Soon I’ll be tearing at your throat. I’m going to turn you and give this,” pointing at his wound. “to you.”

 Dean shrugged. “Doesn’t sound so bad to me.”

 Sam was beginning to feel frantic. “Dean, are you crazy? Both of us as uncontrollable monsters is a bad thing.”

 “At least we’ll be together,” Dean murmured.

 “What?”

 “What’s life without you, Sam?” Dean whispered. For a minute, the crazy look in his eyes vanished. “How is that living?”

 The younger swallowed softly. How was he to respond? Fortunately, Dean decided he didn’t need a response. He lowered in front of Sam – crazy eyes returning. “Trying to get rid of me, Sam? Is this your plan? Didn’t want to be around me anymore? So desperate to lose me that you got yourself poisoned?”

 Sam looked flabbergasted. “Have you gone mad? No, I don’t want that, but I’m a lost cause. I don’t want to lose you, but what choice do I have? I’m going to die or at least go crazy, Dean, whether you or I like it. Now I won’t watch you throw your life away so stupidly. I get it; I really do. But this, Dean, this is even hair brained for you.”

 Dean scoffed. “I wouldn’t go that far. I’ve done some really stupid things in my life. I mean there was that time in Dallas-”

“Dean!” the older brother turned to look back with Sam’s sharp growl. “You need to leave. Please. I’m begging you on this. You would ask me to do the same.”

 “Probably.”

 The younger brother sighed. “So will you?”

 Dean’s eyes grew dark. “Oh, I’m not leaving you, Sammy. No please or puppy face will work on me today.” Sam watched as his brother’s hands pressed softly against his wound. “This where she hurt you, Sammy?”

 Sam nodded as finger nails began to scrap against his frayed skin. He hissed when blood began to trickle out. “Dean?”

 But Dean refused to answer. Instead, he lifted his left arm and placed it firmly against Sam’s wound.

 “Dean! Oh my God, Dean, what the hell?” Sam tried to pull away as he realized what Dean was doing, but his brother held him in place. “Damnit, Dean! Stop this. Stop it right now!” But it was too late. They both already knew it.

 When Dean pulled away, Sam felt tears as he looked upon his brother. “I didn’t want this for you.”

 “I know, Sammy. I know.” Dean grinned. “But I want this. I’m going out with you. Your poison is my poison.”


End file.
